


When Courage Falters.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Don't Post To Another Site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: "You don't want commitment, but you do nothing to escape it. You can't have it both ways, Severus."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	When Courage Falters.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Sheankelor, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Ree! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **When Courage Falters.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for the following prompt: tresses.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** none.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
 **Summary:** "You don't want commitment, but you do nothing to escape it. You can't have it both ways, Severus."

**When Courage Falters.**

Harry stares longingly at the dark tresses spread across Severus' pillow and sighs, refraining from touching them. Severus won't appreciate waking to a loving caress.

Although they've been together for a while, their relationship hasn't deepened past the sexual affair Severus initially wanted. His complicated lover systematically rejects Harry's every offer of _more_ , reluctant to surrender his recently-acquired 'freedom.'

"You don't want commitment, but you do nothing to escape it. You can't have it both ways, Severus," Harry whispers, wondering when he'll find the courage to say these words to Severus' face, "Acknowledging love doesn't enslave people. Denying it does."


End file.
